This invention relates to matte or low gloss coatings. In one of its more particular aspects this invention relates to coatings prepared from non-aqueous dispersions of acrylic polymers.
Acrylic polymers such as polymers of lower alkyl acrylates and lower alkyl methacrylates and copolymers thereof are widely used in a variety of coatings applications. Aqueous emulsions of acrylic polymers dry to produce a generally glossy coating and consequently are used in semigloss emulsion paints. Acrylic are also used in heat-resistant and fumeproof enamels and in fluorescent coatings.